Cleavant King
|birth=May 17, 1993 |death= |hidep= |race= |gender=Male |height= 6'3 ft / 193 cm |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Black |actor= |hidec= |family=Martin King Paula Carver |affiliation=The Arrington Organization |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=}} 'Introduction' Cleavant King, 'nicknamed ''Doc', is an African-American male living in Los Santos. Cleavant is currently involved in the Arrington Organization's street-level operations in Idlewood and Willowfield. He is known within the organization as a mid-level player in the drug game of East Los Santos. 'Early life' ----Cleavant was born to parents of little note, whom he keeps little to no contact with. He was born at the hospital in Jefferson, like many of the residents in Idlewood, but grew up in and around the large projects on Panopticon Avenue. It is known that Cleavant's father was a drug addict, passing away at an early age. Further, it is unknown whether Cleavant grew up with his mother or with a close female relative. At the age of fourteen or fifteen, he was thrown out of his childhood home - likely due to his family being financially unable to support Cleavant. He quickly took refuge at an older friend's apartment, making odd errands and picking up food for local drug dealers. This stay was short, as Cleavant ended up spending the small remainder of his childhood at either a juvenile correctional facility or in a protective custody program. 'Beginning crime' ----Cleavant eventually returned to his surroundings in Northwestern Idlewood, loitering about the projects by Panopticon Avenue, and occasionally the Liverpool Projects. From the age of approximately 17, Cleavant was involved in a few minor operations selling crack cocaine inside and outside of lower class apartment blocks and projects. These ventures were mostly independent, and occasionally under supervision from 'elder' drug dealers in the neighbourhood. The usual 'supervised operation' would involve himself accepting money from customers, a second man giving the customer his products and a third man known as the chief supervising. With the incarceration of two of Cleavant's closest associates at the time, he moved up a 'chief' position himself, working directly under one of Tony Arrington's enforcers to supply a low-rise housing project in Ganton with crack cocaine. At this time, Cleavant went under the street name 'Chief Kleef', some sort of homage to the rapper Chief Keef in combination with Cleavant's name. Brief rise, fall & incarceration ----Due to Cleavant's new position as chief in a drug-dealing operation supplying a low-rise project in Ganton with drugs, this gave him significantly more respect amongst his peers. This turned Cleavant, or Kleef as he was referred to at the time, the previously reclusive and shy young boy into a slightly flashy and arrogant movie-type drug dealer: Reckless petty crimes like breaking & entering, grand theft auto and the occasional joy-ride were everyday material. After only two months, Cleavant was caught red-handed with a stolen Japanese import on the highway outside of Angel Pine. After a twenty minute car chase, Cleavant ended up serving eight months in the Los Santos Correctional Facility. The incarceration 'rehabilitated' Cleavant, or rather; transformed him, into a smarter and slightly more hardened criminal. Unlike many of his peers, Cleavant refrained from getting into a lot of weight lifting or exercise, but instead found himself studying school subjects like American History and Chemistry with almost religious fervor. Cleavant felt inspired by the likes of Martin Luther King jr. and Malcolm X: He would use intelligence and smarts to 'beat the system' - to break out from the ghetto. 'Returning to Idlewood' ----Like many people his age, incarceration rarely is the rehabilitation it is made up to be. Upon his return in Idlewood, Cleavant is rumored to have held a legitimate job as a store clerk in a department store in Northern Jefferson. After holding the job for approximately 6 weeks, Cleavant was offered a an eight of a kilo of heroin and a spot at a high-rise project as a drug crew chief - paying far better than any department store ever could. Cleavant's upbringing had already made a mark: He wanted a big car, a big house - and respect from his neighbourhood. There was no way 'doc', the son of a drug addict, would getting any more than a one-bedroom apartment without going back to the drug game. Like so many African-American youths in his own situation, Cleavant jumped back into it with an eight of a kilo and a couple of boys from the neighbouring block.